Hitoshi Shinso
is a student in Yuuei's General Department. Appearance He has wavy, blue-gray hair, very thin eyebrows and very noticeable bags under his eyes. He is also tall, has jagged teeth, and has noticeable double-eyelids. Personality Hitoshi has been shown to have a very straightforward and cold personality, as seen when he declares "war" to the members of the Department of Heroes,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 8-9 and during his battle with Midoriya. Hitoshi seems to resent people who have been "blessed" with "perfect" Quirks. That is due to Hitoshi's own Quirk, due to people often being scared of him and suspecting him to use it for evil deeds. Hitoshi greatly suffered under this prejudice. History Past Hitoshi had always been told that because of his Quirk's nature, people often tell him that he was suited to be a Villain. This always made him feel inferior and resentful to those with more combat suited Quirks because his Quirk was unfavored by society. Sports Festival Arc Hitoshi came to see the students of Class 1-A but after seeing Katsuki, he didn't think he would be this arrogant and wonders if all the kids in the Department of Heroics are arrogant. He then says that many kids who didn't make it to be Department of Heroics wind up in other departments. Hitoshi then says that based on the results of the Sports Festival, kids can be transferred to the Department of Heroics and the opposite is also true. Hitoshi then wonders if he can pull the rug out from underneath the heroics kids while they are high and mighty; telling them to consider his talk as a war declaration. Hitoshi participates in the Obstacle Race, avoiding Shouto's ice while being carried by other kids.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 12 Hitoshi eventually finishes the Obstacle Race, placing 27th,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 26, Page 16 allowing him to participate in the Human Cavalry Battle. Hitoshi then teams up with Shouda Nirengeki, Yuuga Aoyama and Mashirao Ojiro, brainwashing them into teaming up with him. At the end of the Human Cavalry Battle, Hitoshi's team places third, allowing him to participate in the final event. He thanks his "teammates" for their hard work.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 30, Page 15 The final event is a tournament event and Hitoshi's opponent in the first round is Izuku Midoriya. Hitoshi approaches Izuku, but Mashirao warns Izuku not to respond to his provocations. Hitoshi steps into the ring to confront Izuku and tells him that Mashirao is an idiot for giving up this opportunity. The fight begins and Izuku, who is angered by Hitoshi's insults on Mashirao's pride, makes the first move and charges toward Hitoshi, but suddenly stops moving and Hitoshi states that he has won. Now that he has taken control of Izuku with his Quirk, Hitoshi orders Izuku to leave the ring and Izuku proceeds to do so. However, before Izuku reaches the bounds of the ring, Izuku frees himself from Hitoshi's control, which shocks Hitoshi. Knowing that Izuku won't answer him now that he knows about his Quirk, Hitoshi has no choice but to make Izuku open his mouth. However, this does not work and Izuku reaches him, trying to push him out of the ring, but Hitoshi punches in retaliation. Izuku continues to push him and Hitoshi grabs Izuku by the neck. However, Izuku counters by grabbing Hitoshi's arm and throws Hitoshi over his shoulder, slamming him hard onto the ground and in the process, causes Hitoshi's feet to land out of bounds. Hitoshi loses for going out of bounds and Izuku is declared the winner, eliminating Hitoshi from the tournament. Immediately afterwards, Izuku asks Hitoshi why he wants to be in the Department of Heroes, to which Hitoshi replies that he can't help what he longs to be. Hitoshi begins to walk away, but stops when the other kids from the General Department applaud Hitoshi for his efforts, saying that he gave Izuku a run for for his money and that he is like a star of hope to them. The Pro Hero spectators are also impressed with Hitoshi, saying that his Quirk could be useful against villains. Hitoshi says that even with his results from the Yuuei Sports Festival, he can still come under review and be placed in the Department of Heroics. He then declares that one day, he will qualify for the Department of Heroics, enter it and show them how great a hero he will become. When Izuku responds, Hitoshi brainwashes him temporarily and then stops, saying that people are apprehensive when talking to him and tells Izuku that if he keeps falling for his mind control, it will be too easy for him to pull the rug from under his feet. Hitoshi then tells Izuku to not lose too pitifully, and later, he then walks away. Later, Hitoshi watches the closing ceremony of Yuuei's Sports Festival.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 Powers and Abilities Quirk "Brainwashing" - Hitoshi's Quirk allows him to mind control people who verbally respond to him and as a result they will be forced to do whatever he says. However, this Quirk will not activate (regardless of whether people verbally respond to him or not) if he doesn't will it. Battles Relationships Izuku Midoriya Hitoshi appears to be jealous of Izuku's Quirk as it gives him combat efficiency. On the other hand, Izuku understands Hitoshi's situation as he himself was considered unfavorable due to having no Quirk. Before their battle in the Sports, Hitoshi and Izuku were hostile to each other, but after their battle, Hitoshi seems to have gained respect for Izuku, telling him not to lose too pitifully while Izuku respects Hitoshi's goal to enter the Department of Heroics. Katsuki Bakugou Due to Katsuki's attitude towards the non-Class 1-A people, Hitoshi misinterpreted the Department of Heroics as arrogant people including Katsuki. Mashirao Ojiro Hitoshi doesn't like Mashirao, calling him a "monkey". Hitoshi brainwashed Mashirao into teaming up with him in the Human Cavalry Battle. After being brainwashed by Hitoshi, Mashirao began to dislike Hitoshi and resigned from the tournament event to save his dignity, to which Hitoshi thought of as foolish. Trivia *Hitoshi's name is comprised of "心" (shin) for "heart, mind" "操" (sō) for "Chastity, Honor", but also "Manipulate to one's benefit" "人" (hito) for "Person" and "使" (shi) for "Use". *In the First Popularity Poll, Hitoshi ranked 12th, which currently makes him the most popular student outside of Class 1-A. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes